In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, fishing is a well known part of the art to retrieve stuck or broken tools from the downhole environment. The fish can obstruct further downhole operations such as drilling and production and should therefore be removed from the well bore. To facilitate removal (fishing), it is helpful to have knowledge of the size and shape of the fish. Such knowledge allows an operator to employ a fishing tool with a high likelihood of successfully grasping the fish on the first attempt thereby avoiding the cost and time associated with multiple fishing attempts, which commonly include multiple runs into and out of the borehole. New tools and methods for acquiring knowledge of the size and shape of a fish are, therefore, desirable in the art.